VGCW At Home
VGCW At Home is a half-experiment half-reality show hosted and commentated live by TOH. In the show, several houses full of VGCW Talent simply live their day to day lives as created for them within The Sims 3. __TOC__ Episodes Year 1 Storylines House 1 The first house of the show has seen the greatest development on VGCW At Home. Terra Branford has been the standout with her odd obsessions with staring out windows and sitting near the toilet in deep thought. Her relationship with the house repairman Waluigi caught many by surprise, but the Lucky Charmer himself was not satisfied, turning to Table-san and even next-door neighbor Jerry Lawler to fulfill his needs. Vegeta and Chief Arino represent the other house pairing with plenty of love to show. Princess Daisy is the star athlete while Gruntilda Winkybunion has taken a liking to a performance career. Wily shows he's not so delicate with machines, breaking laptops all the time. There's a lot of love in House 1, but it doesn't come without just as much drama. House 2 The second house brings its own unique cast of characters to the fold. GM Gabe Newell plays as sort of an uncle to Chie Satonaka. Roll Caskett abandons her innocence for a rebellious attitude and a bit of a drinking problem. The feud of Carmen Sandiego and the worst dog-caretaker Groose has resulted in countless slaps by the lady in red. The Game Grumps bring their game room to the new house, with Egoraptor as one of the friendliest housemates and JonTron as a disgusting one. Proto Man rounds out the cast with a love of drumming forever and a short stint as a ghost. House 3 Abandon all love, ye who enter here. Fighting is commonplace in the third house, with Shaundi and Jessie constantly at odds with most of the house, but especially with each other. James tries not to get involved and simply stays cool. Faith has developed a solid friendship with Captain Falcon to try to escape the hate. Octodad's pretty normal, nothing odd about him. Gary Oak has left his mark after being the victim of an skinny dipping raid by turning the tables and planting his bare tush on a kitchen chair without anyone noticing. Adam Jensen does his best to keep away from Gabe, but his cell phone keeps him tied down. House 4 By far the largest house, if you could call a castle a house anyway. Bowser (portrayed by Dennis Hopper) opens up his castle to seven others, including his longtime VGCW rival Ganondorf. Mama is the genius cook of the castle, but she's also playing Flirty Mama on the side. Red never seems to know what he's doing, nearly starving himself in the treasure-filled basement. Duke Nukem loves placing his bets, so much so that we had to sell the poker table. Wii Fit Trainer is an inspiration to everyone, pushing her housemates to their limits. Cammy's usually training too, but she might have other motives we've yet to see. Franziska von Karma is perfect, naturally. Year 2 Storylines House 1 House 2 House 3 House 4 Gallery VGCW at Home collage.jpg|The Intro Collage, shown during the original intro. VGCW_At_Home_Thanks.jpg|The Ending Image. File:Angry_Waaaaaaaluigi.jpg|WAAAAAAAAAAAAA badmassage.gif|Wily gives Vegeta a massage bulma.jpg|Vegeta mistakes Terra for Bulma tablesanwaluigi.png|Table-san sleeps with Waluigi... jonnon.png|Jontron enjoys his date tablesanfinal.jpg|Table-san origins